NBeebies Continuity September 26th, 2002/Transcript
(Ladder Dance from Dick and Dom in da Bungalow (CBBC) plays during the NBeebies Promo Barker) Estuardo (voiceover): "NBeebies is almost here! Get ready to play nice!" (A Screencap from Stories of the Angels is seen) Estuardo (voiceover): "Playing nice means being an angel" (A Screencap from Sid and Marty Kroft's HR Pufnstuf is seen) Estuardo (voiceover): "Playing nice means meeting new friends!" (A screen cap from Scooby-Doo! is seen) Estuardo (voiceover): "And playing nice means solving mysteries. It's NBeebies!" Erik: "Don't miss the world premiere, on September 26th, 2002 at 6:00am!" (NBeebies Crowd Ident plays) (Tsar's Farewell and Departure plays during the NBeebies Launch promo) Woody Woodpecker: "Hello, how do you do!" (the Slimes come in the voice trumpet) Scooby-Doo!: "Ruh-Roh!" (The slimes come inside a portal inside the Mystery Machine) (They see Garfield dancing, until are about to be stepped on by Jon, and run away) (They come down Elizabeth the Angel's waterspout and see her husband Maxston the Angel) Carissa Bonfire (voiceover): "The new NBeebies channel launches now!" Kids (singing): "NBeebies, NBeebies" Carissa Bonfire (voiceover): "Playtime, all the time" (Giggling Tommy plays during the NBeebies dance ident) Kids (singing): "NBeebies, NBeebies" (Transitions to the very first continuity link, Estuardo Alvizures and Rachel Redd are walking down the stairs) Estuardo: "Hi, I'm, "Estuardo" Rachel: "and I'm, "Rachel" Estuardo: "and this is, "NBeebies" Rachel: "You've never seen a place like NBeebies before, everything happens here, you're gonna love it!" Estuardo: "So whether you like painting or playing, singing or dancing, we've got it all here!" Estuardo: "We're also gonna be meeting some new friends like our rabbit (come down here)! and we'll show her off" Estuardo: "Here she is, this is, "BB" Rachel: "Isn't she adorable?" Estuardo: "Don't worry, you're still going to be seeing some old friends!" Rachel: "Like Garfield the Cat, and I wonder what mystery Scooby-Doo!'s gonna solve today" Estuardo: "We better watch and find out!" Rachel: "And later on, we'll be hearing the Stories of the Angels!" Estuardo: "We're also gonna be meeting Earthworm Jim" Rachel: "Who's, "Earthworm Jim"? Estuardo: "We better watch and find out!" (Lift bell rings) Estuardo: "Oh, it's Ella the Elevator! I better go find out what's inside! Hello Ella!" Ella: "Calling Estuardo, Calling Rachel!" Estuardo: "Thank You Ella! It's a Welcome Mat to welcome everyone to NBeebies" (Estuardo wipes his feet on the welcome mat) Rachel: "What A Good Idea! Can I have a go?" (Rachel wipes her feet on the welcome mat) Rachel: "I can do this when I'm done from playing outside!" Rachel: "Here are some more friends who are going out to play, it's Woody Woodpecker!" (ZOOM promo plays to Sunday Drive) Estuardo (voiceover): "Come on and ..." All: "ZOOOOOOOOOM!!!" Estuardo (voiceover): "With fun crafts, recipes, science, games, and plays -- it's all stuff sent in by kids!" All: "ZOOM!" Estuardo (voiceover): "Every day starting October 24th at 8:30, 2:30 or 9:30 on NBeebies" (NBeebies Shapes Ident (Square) plays leading into a link) (We see BB the Bunny, then Estuardo and Rachel come in) Estuardo: "This is BB our rabbit, and she loves her food!" (Estuardo gives BB a carrot) Estuardo: "There you go!" Rachel: "And now it's time to join Babar the Elephant!" Estuardo: "But where's Babar!" (Rachel and Estuardo run over to the arched window) Rachel: "There he is, in the arched window!" Babar: "Hi Estaurdo, Hi Rachel, I'm having so much fun right here on NBeebies! Do you wanna come join me on my adventures of being king of the Elephants?" Estuardo and Rachel: "Yeah!" Voiceover: "Meet a New Friend on November 9th!" Tahiti: "I'm Tahiti the Angel!" Voiceover: "Hear her stories!" Tahiti: "That's my husband Langston the Angel!" Voiceover: "And meet her friends and Angel family!" Tahiti: "And that's my best friend, Onnie the Dove!" Voiceover: "Tahiti the Angel, every day starting November 9th at 7:00, 10:00, or 6:00, only on NBeebies!" (Papageno's Aria (1998 version) plays during the Discovering Mozart promo) Estuardo (voiceover): "NBeebies presents Discovering Mozart, releasing Winter 2002" (NBeebies Shapes Ident (Circle) plays leading into a link) Rachel: "There's so many new things to do here at NBeebies today, I don't know where to start! Shall I sing a song, play a game, what about a story? Hey, Us and I is new and there's a story in that! Let's see what they've got for us today!" Category:Transcripts